The Roleplaying Logbook
Overview The Roleplaying Logbook is a page originally invented by a former admin of the Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki user name Kaitan who thought to keep track of not just what role plays are ongoing, have been completed but the records of our success in battle role plays which was later expanded to keeping track of which characters are ready to be used in role plays. However, head to head records for battle role plays will not currently be used until there are volunteers to help keep track of it while available characters is something that won't be done here since it doesn't appear to be as important to the community. The roleplaying logbook you see here was recreated by Boredfan1 as he desired to better organize role plays than just what a category page could do and help the wiki's organization with the approval of Zicoihno. Please note that this is going to take a lot of time to cover all role plays that have been made and help is appreciated. 'Normal Role Plays' 'Completed' 'A' *A Clear Sky Raked With Storm Clouds: Raging Tempest vs Celestial Bane - Description coming soon. *A Delivery of the Future - Description coming soon. * 'B' * Beast Upon Giants 'C' 'D' 'E' 'F' 'G' 'H' 'I' 'J' 'K' 'L' 'M' 'N' 'O' 'P' 'Q' 'R' 'S' *Stragglers of Phantom Lord's Legacy - 'T' * The Sniper and the Lighting Bolt 'U' 'V' 'W' 'X' 'Y' 'Z' Ongoing 'A' *A Glimpse of Glory *A Battle? Between a God and an Emperor?! *An Alliance is Formed?! Inari meets Ishi-Chan! 'B' 'C' 'D' 'E' 'F' 'G' 'H' 'I' 'J' 'K' 'L' 'M' 'N' *Nokimo's Got A Crush! 'O' 'P' 'Q' 'R' 'S' *Scorpius Finds A Teacher 'T' *The Introduction of a Mischievous Brother *The Chimera Quest *The Meeting of Arthur and Kaz *The Outrage! King Hinoken III Attacked! *The Spear? That Pierces the Giant!? 'U' 'V' 'W' 'X' 'Y' 'Z' Abandoned 'A' *A Tale of Two Badasses! *A Fated Meeting? Nolan and Eyrin: Koma Inu's Next Team? 'B' 'C' 'D' 'E' 'F' 'G' 'H' 'I' 'J' 'K' 'L' 'M' 'N' 'O' 'P' 'Q' 'R' 'S' 'T' 'U' 'V' 'W' 'X' 'Y' 'Z' - Role Play Series Role plays that take place in a linear fashion with other role plays to make up a story. They are organized by having the first role play of the series listed first and the rest listed in order after it as a child it. *Unnamed Story **Family Trial: Painful Sorrow ***Loving Memories ***Confronting the Past: Mother and Daughter Reunite ***Family Trait: Origin ***First Day of New Beginnings ***Beginning Task: Nature's Time Bomb ***Hunted Return: Blazing Family **A Fight for a Single Friend ***Blast from the Past ***Devil's Playground ***The Silver Line: Opening to Nature ***Titanic Duel: Fear the Reaper ***A Maiden's Wish: New Path's **Death Battle vs The Nature Hunters ***The Last Straw: A Call to Arms ***Initial Planning: Beginning of War? ***Grieving Death: The Search and Rescue ***Rising Dawn: Dreading Darkness ***War Storm: Entrance Through The Gates ***Ultimate Experiment: Wrath of Nature ***Demolition Fight ***Pain of Loss ***A Final Gift of Peace 'Role Play Events' Coming soon. Category:Community